You and Me
by beautifulriver1098
Summary: "We've known each-other since we were babies! I've been with you through everything and now you don't need me?"he looked at the hysterical girl with emotionless eyes, and walked away.
1. Prologue

I think I might actually finish this story. I have everything planned out in my head. So just be patient I have a lot of high school shit to do so just be patient for me to update.

I don't own My Candy Love, only my oc Sirena.  
Prologue

Their body's laid sprawled out against the sand as they watched the stars shining brightly in the sky. Hands barely touching as they listened to the ocean waves crashing in to the beach.

The boy timidly turned his teal green eyes to look at the girl laying besides him. Her midnight black hair sprawled around her made her look even more innocent than she already did. The boy suppressed a smile as returned his gaze to the sky. Sighing in content he let his eyelids fall over his eyes.

"Kentin?" The girl asked in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?" Kentin hummed in response.

She sighed and turned her mesmerizing blue green eyes to look at her best friend. "I'm scared." She mumbled. Kentin looked at the girl who's eyes only held sadness and worry. Quickly he interlaced his fingers with hers to give her some type of comfort to continue. "What if something happens to us. We're just the school nerds. We can hardly play dodge ball with out getting a few bruises here and there. So what will happen to us at a military school? I know you can do it... but me? How will I do it? I'm barely five feet. I'm tiny. I have no self confidence, and I always hide behind you and my clothes. I-I-I... I'm just a wimp. I'm a nobody." The girl finished with tears that filled her azure eyes.

Kentin gave a small mischievous smirk, one that he would only show to her. He brought his other hand up and poked her in her stomach receiving a squeal in return. "Your not hiding behind your clothes right now. From what I can tell blue bikinis really suit you, Sirena."

Sirena's eyes went wide as she stared at the chuckling boy beside her. Her cheeks gave of a small pink glow along her pale skin. "SH-SHUT UP!" Sirena hissed. This only made Kentin's chuckling turn in to full blown laughter.

Sirena quickly sat up and brought her knees up to her chest trying to tune out Kentin's laughter. Unfortunately for Sirena, Kentin had no such plans. Right when he was sure she was comfortable he jump tackled her to the ground.

For a few moments Kentin and Sirena were a pile of flailing arms and limbs. Both wearing huge smiles as they wrestled each other in the sand. Finally the flailing stopped when Kentin pined Sirena to the ground. He took in deep breaths trying to calm down as he looked down at his good friend.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He paused to give her a small smile. "After all I can't let you be bullied by girls of ill repute." He said mocking his father. "Anyway we'll only be there for a few months. Or at least until the school year ends. Don't you worry in no time we'll be back at Sweet Amoris. You'll have your Nathaniel and I'll have my Emily." He sighed and fell down to lay beside her.

At that comment Sirena frowned. If only Kentin knew. If only she had the guts to tell him. But like she stated earlier she barely has any self confidence.

Kentin mistook her frown for doubt and gave her a small reassuring smile." Don't worry I won't leave you when I start dating Emily. After all we are best friends, right Sirena?" He asked in a gentle a small gentle smile, Sirena nodded. "Well we need to get you home Sirena so you can sleep. You need to be well rested for our flight tomorrow." With that Kentin stood up and started Grabbing their scattered belongings on the beach.

Sirena sat up as she watched her old friend walk around picking up their mess. 'He's right. I have nothing to worry about after all I know he will never abandon me.' With that thought in her mind Sirena stood up and followed after Kentin.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/n sooo if there is any errors I am so sorry. I suck at editing. Please read and review. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own my candy love or any of the characters. Only my OC Sirena._

* * *

"We're missing two students." A teacher called out. She stood in front of many teenagers, whose looks all ranged from hideously ugly to a gorgeous face. She had just finished roll call, towards the end she noticed that two students had yet to arrive. Of course due to it being the beginning of the year, it was expected for some kids to be late while finding classes, but when thirty minutes rolled around, and they had yet to show up, she grew worried. It would be terrible for new students to be late on the first day of school. The children always formed their little groups and clicks the first day, and she wouldn't want ANY of her students to be left out. But she knew she could not put aside the others education for the well being of two kids. So she began her first class of the year.

The teacher quickly put on a happy smile while she faced the students. "I want you guys to take one and pass it down." She instructed the class, while she passed out worksheets to each table sections. "Now as you guys can tell, this is a worksheet for you to tell me a little about yourself. Write down you favorite foods, music, hobbies, etcetera etcetera. When everyone is done you will stand up and tell everyone what you wrote on the list. Any questions?" She asked the class.

No hands popped up so she went back to her desk to sit down. She began to furiously type in the attendance record. She recorded everyone as present except two names. When she saw them her heart began to ache. Yes her feelings toward their absence seemed a tad bit silly, but she couldn't help herself. She had once been bullied in school when she was a young girl. She was sick that summer with a severe case of anemia. She almost died, of course she didn't, but the point is she almost did. The doctors, still unsure if her condition, requested she stayed a few weeks longer in the hospital. Her parents immediately said yes, afraid that they might lose her if she didn't stay. While she on the other hand protested in great strength. She absolutely REFUSED to miss out on her first month of school. But her words were a wasted effort, for a month passed by when she finally left the hospital.

Once she left, she was so happy. Her parents asked her if she wished to go out and celebrate, but she requested that they go shopping for school supply's. She was just to excited to be able to see all of her friends again and make new night she started organizing all of her new supplies, to excited to be able to sleep. She only hoped everything would go right.

But when she arrived to school the next day, kids fled from her like the plague. Whenever she tried to begin a conversation, they only looked at her with disgusted eyes. When she ate at lunch, she ate at a table by herself. This daily routine continued on for years. To this day she never found out why she was treated like trash, but honestly she didn't care. All she cared about was making sure her class never had to go through what she went through.

With that thought in mind she stood up once again in front of her class. "Okay, times up!" The class groaned in response as they set down their finished assignments. The woman gave a large smile in return "Okay! Let's start off with... You! With the red hair!"

The boy with the red hair lifted his covered face to stare at the teacher in annoyance. His grey eyes held a calculating look as he weighed his options.

"You can stand up and talk, or I can give you after school detention and lunch detention for the rest of the year." The teacher said in a sickly sweet tone that did not match the boy quickly stood up as he looked at the teacher with begging eyes. "Good! Now to start of tell us your name and your hobbies and other stuff like that."  
The boy gave a grumble of annoyance before he began. "The name is Castiel. I like taking my dog on walks. I hate girls with a whinny personality. I find it annoying when-" Castiels ranting was cut of when the class heard loud muffled voices coming from the hallway.

The classes eyes all drew to the door as they listened to the sound of voices drawing closer and closer. The teacher was about to redirect the classes attention when they door suddenly burst open. A boy with thick glasses stood in front of the door frame. His shoulders raised and lowered quickly while he took quick exasperated breaths. One hand held tightly on the knob, the other gripping a small hand. He quickly looked around the class room. When he finished a huge smile lit up his small face.

"Is this classroom 1A?" The nerdy looking boy asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes, it is! Who are you?" The teacher asked with a kind tone.

"My name is Ken!" He answered with a cheerful tone, and almost like a lightbulb turned on, he pulled the hand he was holding to reveal a small girl. He held her in front of him, with his hands holding both her shoulders to keep her in place. "And this here is Sirena! Say hello Sirena!"

Everyone's eyes turned to look at the blushing girl. She wore black skinny jeans and black lace up military boots that went to her knees. She wore a large grey sweater that seemed to engulf her entire upper half. She had midnight black hair that flowed down to her waist, with blue green eyes to complement it. Basically she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hello." Sirena quietly mumbled bringing the class out of their thoughts.

"Hello there. So you two are the ones I was worried about." The teacher said.

Ken slowly released Sirena, when he finished she quickly scampered behind ken only to peek out behind his arm.

"Yeah sorry about that! We got lost on our way here." Ken quickly apologized.

"Oh it's perfectly fine. I am your teacher for the year. My name is Ms. Noland. It is a pleasure to meet you both." quickly stated. "Why don't you take those seats over there next to  
the red head." She said gesturing to Castiel.

The two quickly nodded and walked towards their seats. Ken hummed a small little tone as he lead Sirena to their seats. He was about to take a seat when. Castiel tripped him. He fell flat on the ground with a small humph. Sirena gave a small squeak in surprise as she quickly knelt down by her friend.

"Are you okay Kentin?" She quietly mumbled under her breath making sure not to disrupt the class.

Ken lifted his head to give a small smile in return. He quickly lifted himself up and sat at the desk farthest away from Castiel. Sirena awkwardly sat herself in between Ken and Castiel, struggling to pay attention to the teacher. But it was impossible for her. She could feel the cold hard glare from Castiel as she struggled to pay attention. Finally her curiosity got the best of her.  
She calmly looked towards him to stare in to grey eyes. She quickly took a small gulp as she struggled to not to look away.

This continued on for a few minutes before he mumbled a crud sentence towards the small girl, one that she would never forget.

"You're such a fuckin freak."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What did she say?" Sirena asked in a calm tone.

Now that it was after school, and no one was around she came out of her shell, she always hid in. Her knees rested at her chest as she sat next to her best friend.

"She said no after she called me a freak." He mumbled in a sad depressing tone.

Sirena gave an exasperated sigh as she stared off in to the distance. She knew this would happen. That all the effort Kentin put into meeting Emily again would go to waste. The chick, as it was, already hated Kentin with a burning passion. She most likely wouldn't notice it if Kentin ever went missing. Not saying he would, but you get the point.

"I don't get why she hates me... what have I ever done to her?" He begged.

Sirena gave him a side hug as she continued to stare off in to space. "I don't know Kenny... I don't know." She answered his semi rhetorical question.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until a girl walked up to them. She wore black daisy dukes, a blue basketball jersey that hanged low enough to show her black sports bra. Her hair was arranged in a pixie like way complementing her burgundy eyes. She, unlike Sirena, had a sex appeal towards her. And her voice definatley added the effect to it.

"Hello Ken." She said in a sickly sweet way, with a very fake smile etched across her face.

Kentin's face quickly darkened in to a light red. "Hello E-Emily." His face broke out in to a huge smile as he finally got some attention from Emily.

"Listen..." she started off "I'm sorry about earlier, I know I was rude and all, but I promise I'll go on a date with you, if you do me a favor."

Kentin jumped off of the bench he was sitting on to come face to face with Emily. "Anything! I'll do anything you need!"

"Great!" She said handing him a piece of paper. "Can you get Castiel to sign this?"

Kentin's once happy mode deflated as soon as he heard the name. It was already the second week of school and Castiel made Kentin his personal punching bag. No way was he going to put himself in a position were he would ultimately fail. Never in a thousand years.

"I understand if you don't want to. I mean even I am afraid of him." That was until Emily's depressed tone broke through his tough quickly sighed before running off to find Castiel.

Emily held a cheeky grin while she stared after Ken's retreating form. She knew that big doofus Would do anything for her, so she took advantage of the situation at hand, and that was getting ole' grouchy Castiel to sign a stupid thing for her.

"You're a twisted bitch, you know that." Came a quiet voice behind Emily. Emily calmly looked over her shoulders to see the only person in Kentin's little fan club.

"That's nice to know you little weasel." She retaliated back at Sirena.

"Excuse me but I'm not the one who exploits ones weaknesses all the time. Maybe you should rearrange your sentence a little bit better."

"Gaaaah you're so annoying! I fuckin hate you Sirena!" Emily squealed while stomping away.

"I would hate me too if I knew someone like you." Sirena mumbled in a quiet voice.

Sirena took a deep sigh of relief when Emily finally left her alone in the garden. Before she came along her and Kentin had been in a very emotional conversation. It was mostly along the line of how school had been since the first day they had burst in to the classroom.

For the past two weeks the both of them had been in their very own hell. Kentin was constantly teased and pushed in to lockers. Of course Emily did nothing to help him out, except cheer on the bullies to "punch him a little harder". Which did nothing at all to help. So far Kentin had some how been able to dodge all the questions from his dad about all the bruises. But it was only a matter of time before he found out, and when he did... oh god bless us all.

Sirena, on the other hand, while not being physically bullied was emotionally and verbally bullied. Everyday a girl named Amber would mock her and degrade her. Honestly Amber really liked Sirena in the beginning, in fact they had hung out at each others houses at one point. That was until Amber found out that Kentin and Sirena were best of friends. Amber quickly begged and asked Sirena to ditch Ken, but she always refused. Eventually Amber started bullying Sirena.

"I just have the BEST of luck when it comes to making friends." Sirena spitefully whispered as she watched the clouds.

"Depends on what type of luck we're talking about." A smooth tone came from the from of the garden. Sirena looked up to see the face of the most popular guy in school, Nathaniel. He was every girls dream guy. Well almost everyone. Sirena honestly couldn't careless about him. Of course she hadn't tried to befriend him, but she didn't care. She didn't come to this school to make friends. She came here because of Kentin, and so far things weren't working out well for them.

"Hello ." She mumbled while putting on a happy facade.

Nathaniel's golden eyes lit up when little Sirena responded to him. He silently took a seat next to Sirena. "You know I've seen you around the school. I've wanted to talk to you, but every time I got a chance, something else would pop up. It was pure coincidence that I happened to stumble on you. Any way my name is Nathaniel. May I ask you yours?"

Sirena's face flushed a light pink. This was the first time anybody had ever took notice of her. She always thought people would just look at her and keep on walking. But Nathaniel, no, he didn't just walk by her, he actually thought about her. He wanted to meet her, and for Sirena to know this, it made her so happy.

"My name is S-Sirena." She stuttered in a small voice.

"What a befitting name." He wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?"

Nathaniel slowly turned his head to look at Sirena. His face flushed when he realized he had said the sentence out loud. He thought he had only said it in his head. It turns out he didn't.

"Well you're name is befitting to the mythological creatures called sirens." He slowly explained. He was about to change the subject when he noticed Sirena confused face. "Well in Greek mythology, sirens were known as beautiful creatures who lured sailors in with their pure beauty... you're like that. You just seem to draw me in..." Nathaniel finished with his cheeks a flamed.

"Th-thank you." Sirena barely stuttered a response.

"It's only the-"

A small cry interrupted Nathaniel's sentence. Both him and Sirena looked towards the sound, to notice Castiel. His face was contorted in anger, and he held a bleeding Kentin by his collar. He roughly through Kentin at Sirena's feet, along with a crumpled piece of paper.

"KENTIN!" Sirena screamed while she kneeled beside her injured friend, who only gave a small groan in response.

"You idiot what did you do!" Nathaniel shouted while he quickly stood up in Castiels face.

"You. Me. Now." Castiel seethed out in response.

"Lead the way." Nathaniel basically spit out in the same tone.

Tears streamed down Sirena's face while she watched Nathaniel and Castiel walk away. When they were out of sight she turned her eyes down to look at her broken friend. One of his eyes was swollen shut and blood dripped freely from his nose and mouth.

"Kenny what happened?" Sirena asked in a comforting tone.

"Gah I asked him to sign the slip of paper and he said no. I didn't want to disappoint Emily so I kept on asking him. Eventually he got mad at me and pinned me to the wall... I don't remember anything after that..." He mumbled in a pain filled voice.

More tears began to drip down Sirena's face as she heard his story. She knew he loved her... but this. This was not okay. Not only was Emily putting him in danger for her own selfish needs, but he was also going along with it. And that hurt her, knowing her best friend hurting because of his crush.

She gently took Kentin's arm over her shoulder to stand up. He had to get to the nurses office, and in his condition he won't be able to get there himself.

"Come on Kentin, let's get you to ." Sirena said while gently half dragging/half walking with Kentin.

The hallways were clear of teenagers, so it was easier for Sirena to maneuver her and Kentin around. A walk that would normally take a few minutes took them ten. Then they finally arrived at the nurses office.

Sirena quietly knocked on the door. A few seconds later of no answer she knocked again. She took in an irritated breath as she realized the nurse had most likely left for the day.

"Why don't you sit here and wait for me, Kentin, while I go and get the key from Nathaniel." Sirena whispered quietly while she slowly set Kentin down.

Sirena began to speed walk towards the student council office. Soon she began to become impatient. When she walked around a corner, that's when she started running. That's also when she ran into the two people she hated the most. Castiel and Emily. Castiel had a small bruise on his face, and Emily was practically dragged by Castiel as they passed by Sirena. Neither seemed to notice the small girl when she speed past them.

"Jerks." She mumbled under her breath.

Instead of slowing to a small walk, when she arrived at the student council room, she burst through the door. Nathaniel sat at a desk reading a book. His golden eyes lifted up from the pages to see an exhausted Sirena with sweat dripping down her face. And instantly he knew why she was there.

"The nurse isn't here, right?" He answered her unspoken question.

"Yes. Can I please use the nurses key so I can get Ken fixed up. I promise to return it. I just need to help him. Please Nathaniel." Sirena begged.

He gave a soft smile before lifting up a small set up of keys. " I saw the nurse leaving before I talked with you. After my talk with Castiel I figured you would come to me at some point to ask for entrance to the room. I've been waiting for you for about five minutes, and here you are..."

Sirena's face lit up in pure joy as she took the keys from Nathaniel. She ran out of the door while shouting a quick thanks towards her new friend.  
Sirena sped through the halls to where she left Kentin. She only hoped that the excuse her and Kentin came up with would satisfy his fathers curiosity.

Sirena was about to run up to Kentin, when Amber and her group stood in front of him. Sirena came to an abrupt stop and hid herself behind a corner. She tuned out the other noises as she struggled to listen to Amber's words.

"Hey Kentin!" Amber shouted in an obviously fake voice.

"Oh hi Amber." She heard him mumble shyly.

"How are you?" She asked. Kentin was about to reply when Amber interrupted him. "Oh that's good! Anyway, we wanted to go to Starbucks and get some coffee. But none of us have enough money. Do you mind letting us borrow yours?"

'So that's what she wanted' Sirena thought as she kept on listening.

"Ummm I'm sorry A-Amber, but I promised to take Sirena to gamestop so we could pick out a game and play it together. So I don't have any extra money to give you." He answered awkwardly.

Sirena heard a small shuffle of fabric, along with a small whimper. She took a deep breath before peeking around the corner. When she did, she saw a sight that completely boiled her blood. Amber's little group held Kentin up by his arms. Li holding his left arm, while Charlotte hold his right. He had already been injured by Castiel, and it was pretty obvious too. Now Amber had her groupies holding Kentin back while she stood back and watched.

"Fine if your going to be like that... I guess I'll have to take it myself." She said in a snobby tone.

Amber began to reach into Kentin's pocket. When she took it out that's when all hell broke lose. Sirena came out from behind the corner and completely tackled Amber. She began to punch and bite at her, while Amber screamed and tried to defend herself.

Li and Charlotte stood in shock, punch, after punch. When their brains finally processed everything, they released Kentin and ganged up on Sirena to help Amber. Li and Charlotte struggled to get ahold of Sirena, but when they did, they finally held her back while Amber began to shakily stand. Kentin on the other hand sat in shock as he watched his gentle friend go on a mini rampage.

"What the hell! Why did you do that?!" Amber practically screeched.

"I can take it when you taunt and bully me Amber." Sirena mumbled behind her hair that covered her face. "But when it comes to my friends! I'll fuckin rip your head off!" Sirena retaliated back.

"You better take that back!"

"Fuck off." Sirena hissed while giving Amber a heated glare.

Amber's face flushed in anger. She gave a small squeal of anger as she processed her words. She drew back her hand preparing to hit Sirena.

"Enough!" A loud booming voice came from behind Amber.

A large rough hand grabbed Amber's hand holding her back. Behind her, the rough face of Kentin's dad appeared. His normally brown hair was shaved down in to a flat top. His green army clothing still laid on his body, signaling he had just previously been at work.

"You girls get out of here." He ordered in a rough voice. "I need to talk to these two."Amber and her group ran off afraid of the strange man.

Sirena fell on the floor with a soft squeak. She shyly looked up in to the cold eyes of Kentin's dad. The man that had been her fathers friend for as long as she could remember.

"I was wondering why you were taking a long time today. I guess this is why."

"I'm sorry father. I now that as a man I should have protected Sirena,min stead of her protecting me." Kentin quickly spoke as he tried to diminish his fathers anger.

"I'm tired of this Kentin... I can't stand by and watch my son get bullied by girls of ill repute. I'm going to take you out of school and send you to a military school." The father mumbled in a ashamed tone.

"No! Please! I want to stay here! I need to!" Kentin shouted as he practically begged his dad. Emily was already extremely close to Castiel. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he left and suddenly came back.

"Pack your bags Kentin. Because I'm tired if this." His father mumbled as he walked away.

* * *

_I know it's a little choppy. But I just wanted to get this done so I could get on to the real stuff. By the way do you guys have any ideas for names. I need about 3 guys names and 3 girls names. Comment on some good names(ones that are uncommon) and a few last names, please. Anyway thank you for reading this! I very much appreciate it :)_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/n hey so this will be mostly a talking based chapter. I don't know if you guys like that... Anyway thank you Pajama-chick and Rose14799 for the name suggestions. I will definitely use the names you guys suggested. Not now, obviously, but later on :) so thank you :D_

Disclaimer: I do not own my candy love, or any of the characters. Only my OC Sirena.

* * *

"It's official."

"What's official?" The girl asked in reply. She scurried to and fro in her small room picking up trash and unimportant nick naks. A small sigh could be heard on a small cellphone she carried, along with the shuffling of feet.

"What my dad said earlier, Sirena, I'm going to military school."

Sirena paused in her doings slowly taking in his words. She thought it was a spur of the moment thing. It usually was. Henry, Kentin's father, never went through with his threats. There had always been moments, in her and Kentin's life, where he had threatened him with the idea of military school. Obviously it never happened though because he was still here.

"When are you leaving?" Sirena asked in a hesitant tone.

Kentin gave off a small sad sigh. "Monday."

The cellphone, that once laid in Sirena's hands, suddenly fell to the floor. She silently stood in shock for a few moments. 'That's in three days' she thought to herself.

"Sirena?! Sirena you still there?" Came from her phone.

Sirena fell on her knees as she quickly scampered to reach for her cellphone. Still on the ground, she put the cellphone to her ear.

"You're kidding me! It can't be this soon!" Sirena shouted in tho the phone.

"Sheesh! Sirena! I swear that you seem sweet and nice, but that voice says otherwise."

"Kenny! You don't understand! This is in THREE. DAYS. That is nothing, considering how long we hang out with each other, and I don't know when I'll see you again! I can't handle this! you can't just leave me!"

Sirena's breathing began to excel, and she began to hyperventilate. This was to much for her. Her best friend leaving her, for god knows how long, and there was no way in knowing when he would come back. This was probably her worst nightmare becoming reality.

"Whoah! Whoah! Sirena, deep breaths. Deep breaths." Kentin guided Sirena to breath correctly. This had happened a few times before, and when it did, it usually meant she reached her limits of sanity.

"We've been together forever, Kentin! The only way we would be able to see eachother everyday is if-" Sirena suddenly cut herself off. Her eyes widened in as she realized her other option. "Weeeeeeell it's been a nice talk Kenny, but I'm afraid my parents are calling me. Tata for now!"

"No! No! No! No! Don't you dare Sirena! SIRENA!" Was quickly heard, from Sirena's cellphone, before she hanged up on Kentin.

"I'm sorry Kentin, but we've done everything together, and I'm not going to let your fathers decision tear apart our friendship." Sirena quietly whispered to herself.

With her mind set, Sirena quickly ran around her room. She picked up her most professional looking clothes, and delicately replaced her old clothes with them. She was most likely about to make the most stupid decision of her life, but hey this was all for her friend.

Her feet quickly guided her down the stairs in to her living room. Her parents both sat on the couch cuddled in to each other. Her father ran his long fingers through her mothers pitch black hair. They both looked tranquil sitting next to each other. Even after 20 years, the love they held for the other was true.

Sirena quickly ran to stand in front of them. Her face was set in to a fine line of determination. Her dad's ocean blue eyes glided up to look at her. While her moms green ones lazily glided over her.

"Mother. Father." She started in a hesitant tone. Taking a deep breath she continued, this time with a tone of authority. "I'm going to military school."

Her parents sat and stared at her for a few minutes. An awkward silence passed over them, Sirena watching her parents waiting for a reaction of some sort.

"You want to go to military school?" Her father asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes." She responded with a firm nod.

Once again another silence passed over the three. Both of her parents stared at her with emotionless eyes. It was impossible to tel what both were thinking. Sirena was about to speak again when her father gave out a small snicker.

"You... Want... To go... To... Military school?" His father asked her between small laughs.

"Yes." Sirena answered slowly.

Her father than burst in to loud fits of laughter. He quickly sat up as he held his stomach that quickly rised with his laughs. Sirena looked towards her mom, for help, only to see her struggling to control her laughs. Then she failed. Both of her parents held red faces as they filled the room with their laughter.

Sirena's face turned in to a bright scarlet red with embarrassment. "Wh-What's so funny!" She yelled at her parents.

Her father held up a finger, signaling her to wait a moment. "Ah that was good." He sighed while he sat back in to the couch. He held a knowing gaze as he stared at his one and only daughter. "Henry told me he was sending Kentin to military school earlier today. I figured you would be a little... depressed if he left. So I figured out you would want to go with him. So as soon as my captain gave me a break today, I bought a ticket for you, so you could go with him. I was only laughing because of how predictable you can be. Isn't that right Abethany?" Her father finished as he looked towards his small wife.

Her eyes held mischief while she continued to stare at Sirena. "Of course, after all true love always finds a way."

Sirena's eyes widened. "MOM!"

"Oh come on Sirena what other reason would you have to follow Kentin everywhere he goes. You guys have been together your whole lives. You can't tell me that you have NEVER had feelings for him." She said in a teasing tone.

"But...I... Uh..." Sirena stuttered out trying to find the right words.

"Oh come on Abethany, let Sirena figure it out on her own." Sirena was about to retort when her dad cut her off once again. "Sirena, you've probably figured out by now we're letting you go. But I want you to understand this. Military school is good in the academic, and structure sense, but the one you and Kentin will be going to is different. There they will teach you what you need for your core classes, but that's it, they will basically be training you guys to be soldiers. It would be as if you're in basic training."

Her dad let the information seek in as he stared at Sirena with a very serious look. "Do your best, and try to stay the same sweet Sirena we all know and love." Her dad finished. He stood up to give Sirena a hug. Sirena slowly closed her eyes as she snuggled in to her fathers chest. This would possibly be the biggest favor he has ever done for her. But she will never forget his kindness.

Ever.

* * *

_Okay Ima end here. So you guys know how in the prologue I had the beach scene, well I was wondering if you guys wanted me to put it in as long as the flight and when they arrive to the school. Do you guys want that? Or do you want me to do a time skip? It's up to you guys. So tell me what you guys want. Thanks for reading. :)_


	4. The beach

So I decided that I'm going to mix in the beach scene. I've noticed that I have stated many times before that Kentin and Sirena are best friends, but I want you guys to grow close to Sirena and understand her awkward personality. So this chapter will basically be based around this idea. I'm going to show you how Kentin and Sirena come out of their shells when they are near each other. Also I was wondering how long you guys think Kentin was at military school. I did the math from what happened in my candy love when he left. I believe that in one episode Nathaniel stated that Kentin hadn't even been at school for a month. So I figured he had either left in the first or second week. Also if you noticed that during the summer vacation in the game Kentin still had yet to return, even when school started up again, so I thought to myself. Maybe the military school was a year long one. And this is where I will go with the story. In the next chapter it will be labeled as "month 1" I will write how I think Kentin and Sirena grew in the military school. Also I come up with ideas for my books by listening to songs. So this whole fanfiction is based on 4 songs.

1.) You and Me By: Lifehouse  
2.) Hall of fame By: The Script  
3.) For the First Time By: The script  
4.) until the day I die By: story of the Year  
So if you pay close attention in each chapter you'll notice how I incorporated ideas from the songs, in to them. Also the story is not limited to these songs, along the way I'll dedicate a song to a chapter every

... So yeah I apologize for my small rant, but yeah. That's all I have to say

Disclaimer: I do not own my candy love or the characters. Only my OC Sirena.

* * *

"Sometimes It feels like I'm friends with a crazy person.

A young man with piercing green eyes complained as he was dragged through a sandy beach. His feet clumsily trailed along him, as he struggled with the tiny girl tugging on his semi large hand. He gave a grunt of annoyance when the girl only gave a sly smile in return

"You love me! You know you do!" The girl commented in a cheeky tone.

"Yeah I love you, like I love the gum on my shoes." He responded with a snarky attitude.

"Oh shut up Kentin! Were just at the beach. There's nothing bad about that!"

"You came to my house at five am... I'm going to be a little grouchy today. Especially since I can't even see five feet in front of my face!" Kentin practically screamed at the poor girl.

Said girl gave a puff of annoyance while stopping quickly, forcing Ken to slam in to her back. He fell on the sand with a soft grunt.

"Oh for the love of god! Stop whining Kentin! I just wanted to spend sometime with you before we're forced to follow our drill sergeants like dogs." The girl turned around on her heals to kneal in front of the boy. Her eyes were slanted in to angry lines as she stared in to his. Her azure eyes had a ring of green signaling she was highly stressed. "We're both going to a military school tomorrow. We need to enjoy the little time left we have for our freedom. And I don't know about you, but I want to spend the next twenty four hours with my best friend." Kentin gave a small sigh of resignation while he slowly stood up to continue walking with the girl.

"So I'm going to be a little hopeful and assume you planned something?"

Her face broke out in to a Cheshire smile. "Nope. Not at all!"

"I really hate you right now Sirena." Kentin mumbled to himself.

"I love you too!" Sirena once again grabbed Kentin's hand, forcing him to quickly follow along.

* * *

"Take them off!"

Sirena sat on Kentin's chest prying at his hands that struggled to keep his shirt on. He gave a large grunt of anoyance while trying to pry her small hands off of his shirt.

"Let go!" He shouted.

"Oh hush! I'm just helping you so you can get a tan." Sirena argued.

"Oh really? What about you? Don't you need a tan. I find this a little unjust." He argued back.

Sirena froze as she analyzed Kentin's very obvious hint.

"You know why I don't wear a swimsuit."

"It's been four years, Sirena, I'm sure you look absolutely beautiful."

"Oh yes. Totally." Sirena sighed sarcastically. She let her body fall in the sand beside Kentin. "Scars are totally the most attractive thing in the world to guys. Especially ones that are pink and look like guts waiting to fall out."

"You're not ugly Sirena." Kentin whispered as he stared at the girl. His mesmerizing green eyes struggled to take in the details of her angelic face. Her eyes glazed with unshed tears while she stared at clouds that provided temporary coverage from the blazing sun.

"You're my best friend, that's what you're supposed to say."

"Well for now I'm not, and I'm telling you that you are even more beautiful than Emily, and that's saying something." He stated proudly towards his friend.

"You're to cliché. You know that right." She stated while sitting up. "Fine. I'll fulfill your perverted fantasies."

"Wait a second! Let me get some popcorn real quick." Kentin quickly moved away before Sirena could smack his head.

Sirena quickly yet gently tugged her yellow sundress over her head. Underneath she wore a little blue bikini. It did little to hide the ugly scar that covered a large portion of her right abdomen.

"Honestly it doesn't look that bad." Kentin mumbled under his breath. He let his fingers slowly trail over it, taking in the way the skin felt beneath his fingers.

"Yeah sure." Sirena sighed sarcastically in response.

"No honestly, it's not as bad as it was when you first got it."

Sirena fell back in the sand hoping to hide the scar from the world. "Let's talk about something else."

Kentin sighed. "Fine."

There was an awkward pause in the air as both teenagers looked for something to talk about. Everyonce in a while they would exchange shy glances at each other before quickly looking away.

"So you and Nathaniel." Kentin said slyly while breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Sirena asked. She held a confused look on her face while staring at the clouds that slowly glided away.

"Oh come on! There has to be something between you two!" Kentin prodded, hoping to get an answer out of his self conscious friend.

"Again, what do you mean." She asked again with less patience she had previously. Azure eyes trailed over to her friends giddy face.

"You know... B.F... G.F." He drawled out slowly to let his theory sink in.

Sirena's eyes widened in realization. She angrily sat up and quickly moved towards the water. Her ears registered Kentin's sadistic chuckle as he quickly followed behind her.

"You're crazy, you know!" She fumed "I barely even know the schools precious prince! So how would we have a relationship?"

"See that's exactly my point!" Kentin shouted, barely able to contain his glee. "It's a secret."

He finalized the statement while walking to stand in front of Sirena. He then walked backwards so he would be able to see Sirena's confused face as he proclaimed his ingenious theory.

"A secret?..." Sirena whispered letting the words roll off of her tongue. "Yup! You're crazy!" She brought her hand up to Kentin's face pushing him away from her path.

Kentin stumbled back before quickly retaking his spot in front of her.

"No, no, no, no, no, that's my point exactly! Well no the crazy part, but the secret part! The two of you go around acting like strangers. But in reality, you two have a secret relationship, one that neither of your parents agree to! The star-crossed lovers of modern time!" Kentin finished with an exaggerated coo.

"Kentin I don't like anybody, and I especially don't like Nathaniel."

"You so do!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Oh my god!" Sirena suddenly stopped walking, surprising Kentin. Her eyes filled with raw rage while she stared up in to green eyes. "I don't like anybody. In fact, if I didn't find guys attractive, I would be terrible confused about my own sexuality. But now that your forcing me to think about it! The only person I could see myself ever liking is yo-" Sirena cut off mid sentence. Her eyes widened in realization.

She head never thought of it. The idea of liking a person was absurd. All her life was about being next to Kentin. Making sure he fulfilled his goals. It was always him. Him. _Him_. **_Him_**!

So of course she didn't think of anybody. Of course she didn't notice anybody else, because. Because she was in love. Not with anybody. Not with some guy who just had good looks and a terrible personality. Not with some guy who was perfect in everybody's eyes but hers. But with someone special.

Someone who she could always rely on. Someone who had been with her since the beginning. Someone who she strived to protect and stay with. Someone special... Someone amazing... Her best friend...

...Kentin...

"Sirena?

Her mom wasn't kidding '_after all, true love always finds a way_' her mothers words echoed through her head. How could her mom notice this signs before her? How?

"Sirena?"

How did **she** not notice it? The fluttering in her heart when he would stare at her. The way her cheeks reddened every time he hugged her. The way her mind filled with blind rage whe he was injured. The signs were obvious, but she refused to listen. She refused to notice. Because if she did, it would change everything. It would mean she could never look at him the same way. It would mean she could never think of him the same way. It would mean nothing would be the same. And now that she knew... Nothing would be.

"Sirena?"

Kentin's voice finally broke through her ramped thoughts.

Sirena finally focused her eyes on Kentin. "Yes?" She quietly spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a voice laced with worry.

"Yeah... Let's go... Swimming." Sirena answered.

She slowly trekked towards the water. With an un satisfied Kentin following.

The day for the pair passed quickly. Both enjoying the others company.

They paid no mind to the time passing. Only the water of the ocean slowly passing over their skin. The warm sand that covered their toes. The bright sun as it warmed their bodies. Before long the sun had set.

The beach was empty except for a pair who lay in the damp sand.

Their body's laid sprawled out against the sand as they watched the stars shining brightly in the sky. Hands barely touching as they listened to the ocean waves crashing in to the beach.

The boy timidly turned his teal green eyes to look at the girl laying besides him. Her midnight black hair sprawled around her made her look even more innocent than she already did. The boy suppressed a smile as returned his gaze to the sky. Sighing in content he let his eyelids fall over his eyes.

"Kentin?" The girl asked in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?" Kentin hummed in response.

She sighed and turned her mesmerizing blue green eyes to look at her best friend. "I'm scared." She mumbled. Kentin looked at the girl who's eyes only held sadness and worry. Quickly he interlaced his fingers with hers to give her some type of comfort to continue. "What if something happens to us. We're just the school nerds. We can hardly play dodge ball with out getting a few bruises here and there. So what will happen to us at a military school? I know you can do it... but me? How will I do it? I'm barely five feet. I'm tiny. I have no self confidence, and I always hide behind you and my clothes. I-I-I... I'm just a wimp. I'm a nobody." The girl finished with tears that filled her azure eyes.

Kentin gave a small mischievous smirk, one that he would only show to her. He brought his other hand up and poked her in her stomach receiving a squeal in return. "Your not hiding behind your clothes right now. From what I can tell blue bikinis really suit you, Sirena."

Sirena's eyes went wide as she stared at the chuckling boy beside her. Her cheeks gave of a small pink glow along her pale skin. "SH-SHUT UP!" Sirena hissed. This only made Kentin's chuckling turn in to full blown laughter.

Sirena quickly sat up and brought her knees up to her chest trying to tune out Kentin's laughter. Unfortunately for Sirena, Kentin had no such plans. Right when he was sure she was comfortable he jump tackled her to the ground.

For a few moments Kentin and Sirena were a pile of flailing arms and limbs. Both wearing huge smiles as they wrestled each other in the sand. Finally the flailing stopped when Kentin pined Sirena to the ground. He took in deep breaths trying to calm down as he looked down at his good friend.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He paused to give her a small smile. "After all I can't let you be bullied by girls of ill repute." He said mocking his father. "Anyway we'll only be there for a few months. Or at least until the school year ends. Don't you worry in no time we'll be back at Sweet Amoris. You'll have your Nathaniel and I'll have my Emily." He sighed and fell down to lay beside her.

At that comment Sirena frowned. If only Kentin knew. If only she had the guts to tell him. But like she stated earlier she barely has any self confidence.

Kentin mistook her frown for doubt and gave her a small reassuring smile." Don't worry I won't leave you when I start dating Emily. After all we are best friends, right Sirena?" He asked in a gentle a small gentle smile, Sirena nodded. "Well we need to get you home Sirena so you can sleep. You need to be well rested for our flight tomorrow." With that Kentin stood up and started Grabbing their scattered belongings on the beach.

Sirena sat up as she watched her old friend walk around picking up their mess. 'He's right. I have nothing to worry about after all I know he will never abandon me.' With that thought in her mind Sirena stood up and followed after Kentin.

* * *

"Take good care of my daughter." Sirena's dad ordered as he rested a hand on Kentin's small shoulder.

Sirena's parents stood side by side watching the two teenagers as they prepared to depart on their plane. Kentin's dad had said his goodbyes earlier, but quickly left saying he had important work to do.

"You can count on me Mr. Andrews. I won't let you down" Kentin proclaimed with a serious look on his face. Well as serious as he could be with his nerdy glasses.

'Flight 249 is now boarding.'

"You better get going." Sirena's mom ordered with a hesitant tone.

"I love you mom and dad." Sirena said with a small smile.

The two teenagers quickly exchanged short glances to each other before boarding. They both took seats as close to the other as they could get. Sirena next to the window, Kentin in the middle.

"This is it." Sirena sighed. While she looked out her small window.

Fingers curled around her own, forcing her to react with a small blush.

"Yeah. But we're not alone."

The roar of engines sounded before the plane took off into the air, signaling a new beginning for the two people.

* * *

Sorry that ending was pretty crappy and rushed. IM JUST SO EXCITED FOR THEM TO START MILITARY SCHOOL! ^+^ gaaaaaaaah I'm fangirling over my own story. Please review because I still need names! If I don't get any I won't post anything for a very VERY long I am threatening you guys! SO REVIEW!

Ps. Sorry about the copy and paste. That was included in the beach scene just so you know!


	5. Month One: Welcome to hell

_Hello my lovely followers! :D they're at military school now. And the song that I think is befitting for this chapter is a mix hall of fame and for the first time. Both by the script. I don't know! You guys tell me anyway I'll try to not keep you guys from reading!_

Disclaimer: there is a reason I'm posting my writing on a place called fanfiction. Net...

* * *

Month One: Welcome to hell.

"You are absolutely worthless!"

A man in military uniform screamed at a small girl. Her black hair hanged messily around her face, some clinging to the sticky sweat on her. Her eyes were narrowed in a mixture of disappointment and frustration. She looked hopeless, with her eyes reddening with the stinging need to release tears.

"Two weeks!" The man screamed while holding up his fingers, as a model of the number, in her face. "Two weeks and you have yet to do ten push ups."

He quickly jabbed a finger in her shoulder forcing her to lose balance and stumble."Your posture is off! You can easily be taken down in a combat situation!" He kicked her legs out from underneath the girl. She landed face first in a pile of mud, struggling to catch the breath she had lost.

His eyes held no sympathy as he watched her. The man almost seemed calm for a short second, like all that he had just done, never happened. His face turned emotionless while he bent down to the girls level. He watched her, normally pale white, face flush from the heat of the sun blaring down on them.

"It's frustrating isn't it?" He mumbled gently. The girl anxiously let her piercing blue eyes look up in fear at the hectic man. "Knowing that no matter how hard you work. No matter how hard you study. No matter how hard you try. That You'll never be on the same level as dirt. Your nothing but a small speck of dust." He finished spitefully.

The man stood up from the poor excuse of a human. He let his calm brown eyes look over his squad of rookies. All of them lined up standing at attention waiting for his next move. He to calm strides back in forth between each row looking at each little maggot. Finally he finished taking his stance in the front of the group. His eyes glided over to look at the girl covered in mud. Tears streamed down her face cleaning paths from the mud for them to roll freely.

He had done his job.

"Dismissed!" He screamed at the squad, before walking away.

The mud covered girl relaxed her stance while watching the man walk away. It wasn't unusual for him to belittle her, in fact it was now starting to become expected.

"Sirena the shrimperina." A group of girls taunted her while marching off their own ways.

"Don't listen to them. If you put your heart and soul in to something you can do it." Sirena told herself.

She suddenly dropped down on the ground preparing to do push ups. She barely took in the sounds of, sloshing feet moving away, before she struggled to lower herself towards the ground before pushing herself up.

"One." She counted off.

When she first came here she knew it would be hard, but she underestimated how challenging it would be.

"Two." She rose up in to a high plank again before lowering once more.

She had yet to spend quality time with Kentin. The dorms were Co-Ed, but the guys and girls were on completely opposite sides of them. And with their CO's watching them every second of the day, it was impossible to sneak off to meet each other.

"Three." She hissed, while struggling to stay raised. She then, once again, lowered.

Though she had eaten lunch with him and seen him around campus, she still missed the quality time with him. And it didn't help that he was hanging out with the "jocks" of the school. While she was a simple loser who couldn't even complete a sequence of push-ups.

"F-four" Sirena barely stuttered out before she fell face down in the mud once again. "I only did four like last time." Sirena mumbled out in a deflated voice.

Sirena laid in the dirt recollecting her thoughts. Squads were usually dismissed 30 minutes prior to lunch so the kids could clean up. She already took ten minutes trying ( and failing) to do push ups. That left her twenty minutes to get presentable. It wasn't necessary to get ready, but those who did not had a greater chance of cleaning the wash washrooms. Which Sirena all ready had the pleasant opportunity to do so that night. So she decided to be lazy and watch the clouds.

She rolled over in the mud to lay on her back. The weather had been terrible since she first arrived. Constantly raining and making life for the students more miserable than it should have been. Today was the first day that the clouds decided to part and let the sun shine down on the wet ground.

"If only I wasn't in a crappy military boot camp school thingy. This would be a perfect day to draw the clouds." Sirena sighed in a melancholy voice.

She let her eye lids fall shading her eyes from the bright sun. Her body greedily sucked in the warmth that was being offered to her. The peace the world was allowing her to enjoy was immense.

"Why are you laying in the mud?" A semi husky voice reached her ears.

She let one eye lazily open to see a large set of swirly glasses mounted on a childish face. 'Kentin' her mind whispered.

"Trying to fit in with the mud that is somehow on a higher class then me, wanna join?" Sirena answered with sarcasm laced in her answer.

"You know what will happen to you if your C.O finds out you've been laying in mud instead of cleaning up for lunch ."

"I'm already on latrine duty for the next month. I have nothing to worry about." Sirena exaggerated a sigh while making mud angels.

Kentin sighed in defeat. He took a hesitant seat in the mud next to his bestfriend. He watched her cover her green cargo pants in mud along with her skin tight black tank top. His nose scrunched up in disgust as he noticed a grub worm struggling to make its way into her belt line. Carefully he placed one hand on her stomach to keep her from moving while the other one picked the worm from her pants.

"That's nasty." Sirena commented while she watched Kentin flick the ugly creature away.

"You're the one rolling around in it's home." He retorted.

"Shhhhhhhhh nobody needs to know that." Sirena said while staring at Kentin with a bizarre look settled on her face.

"Why are you really out here Sirena?" Kentin asked with an authoritative tone. One that he had slowly picked up since being there, and one that he was quickly expanding on.

"Drill sergeant Miller got on to me today. Since coming here I have yet to complete a set of push-ups, and he's starting to get frustrated with me. Not that I blame him or anything." The last part Sirena mumbled under her breath.

"Tonight we have recreation time. I was planning on just taking it easy and hanging out with you... But I guess we can work on you doing push-ups."

Sirena's head flicked to look over at Kentin. Her eyes widened in surprise at his statement. It was no secret that Kentin was also struggling to meet his daily routines, so for him to freely give his time away to a person below him, was unheard of in the school.

Sirena quickly sat up to sit infront of him. She paid no mind to the mud dripping off of her clothes as she slammed her hands on his shoulders. "You're crazy!" She whispered/screamed at him.

"How is that?" He asked purely confused. He took his hands to try and pry her hands off of his shoulders, but quickly sighed in defeat as he realized she wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

"You-you're like popular now!" She screamed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just because I'm hanging out with the guys doesn't make me popula-" he was cut off by Sirena shaking his shoulders in frustration.

"No that's exactly what it means! They're popular! Therefor that makes you popular! It's like a baby being born to rich parents. Their rich! Even though it's their parents money! Do you see what I mean! YOU'RE THE BABY!"

Sirena finished letting an awkward air fall around them. Kentin held a blank face as he stared at his friend. Her cheeks were flushed, and eyes widened in excitement. She looked like she had just been told she was about to be handed a billion dollars. While he on the other hand... well he just looked like Kentin.

"I'm the baby?" He asked, repeating her words.

"Yes!" She shouted in pure glee. She (once again) fell face first in to the mud and started rolling around. "They grow up so fast!" She fake sobbed in to the mud.

Kentin began to awkwardly squirm in his place, while watching his friend act like a lunatic. He slowly got up, so as not to disturb her, and began to wipe of the mud that covered his green cargo pants. He began to walk away, expecting to make a quick retreat, until he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his leg.

"You can't leave me! Not while our child is laying in mud awaiting our protection!" Sirena hollered catching the attention of a few passing students.

Kentin blushed as he listened to the insane issue she proclaimed. He quickly looked around at the people who had stopped to stare before looking back down at Sirena. "Sirena!" He hissed.

"My love I will never let you go!"

"Sirena , what are you going on about." Kentin grunted out. He began to track through the mud with a hundred pound girl attached to his leg like a leach. His face reddened ,with each odd stare. He then began shaking his leg hoping to force the girl to let go, but she only held tighter.

"See! I told you girls would be crawling all over you one day!

Kentin froze in his tracks as he recognized a voice from one of his new friends. Sirena had yet to notice, but she took Kentin's distracted posture as a chance and pushed his feet out from under him.

"What!" He screamed as he fell. Though he was quickly muffled by Sirena's hand as she covered his mouth. She sat on his chest with both of her knees on his arms to stop him from moving. She began to claw around in the mud with her small fingers. Her face held an engrossed look while she continued to search for absolutely nothing.

Well that was until she found something. And that something... was a grub worm. Although it had the same look as the last, it was bigger. Much bigger. At least the size of Sirena's middle finger, and it was fat.

"Now look what you did to our child." Sirena scolded, while holding the worm in front of Kentin's face. "You neglected him! Now he's all fat and gross. Here he needs to spend some quality time with his daddy." Sirena lowered the worm on to Kentin's exposed face. She left it on top of his glasses, allowing it free access to what was underneath. That's when Kentin began to scream...

All the while his friends sat on the sidelines holding back snickers as they watched him.

"I like you!" One of them announced, gaining the girls attention.

Sirena froze. Her eyes widened. And her breathing quickened. She looked down at Kentin to see him with his face in the mud, urging the worm to go somewhere else. While he did his bulky glasses sank in to the mud. His green eyes looked up, shocked, in the eyes of Sirena's. "Before I look. Please tell me that I imagined that voice just now." She whispered with an anxious voice.

"No, you heard Drake, I think him and the others have been here for a while." He whispered back.

Sirena's face quickly reddened, a redness that could be compared to that of a apple. Hesitantly, she slowly looked over her shoulder to see three boys. All with sun kissed skin from the training spent out in the sun. One, with shaggy blonde hair and golden eyes, held a hand over his mouth covering the small chuckles he let out. Another one, with charcoal black hair that hanged low at his kneck and crystal blues eyes, stared straight at her with a small smile of amusement.

"Hey! She's really hot Kentin! Nice job! Now the next thing you need to do with her, is lose that v card!" Another guy shouted with an obnoxiously loud voice. His jade eyes held pure amusement and excitement. With messy brown hair sticking out all over the place gave him a sense of innocence. This one Sirena automatically assumed to be Drake.

'Oh no... breath, breath' Sirena's mind screamed at her. She took in a deep breath hoping to stop the inevitable panic attack, but while she released it, she screamed. Startling herself, she fell off of Kentin's chest and began to crawl towards a tree, attempting an escape.

"H-hey! You can't just leave!" Drake shouted while he watched her feeble escape. Noticing she was making no effort to stop he ran after her. "Sexy girl! I'm not gonna let you go anywhere!" He shouted while scooping up Sirena's small body and throwing her over his shoulders.

"Ken! Ken! Help!" Sirena screamed while wiggling on Drakes broad shoulders.

"Sexy girl I want you to meet our little group." Drake announced completely pushing aside Sirena's pleas for help. "Okay so that little short dweeb right there is Cambell, but please call him Cam. The cute little nick name matches the hormonally stunted kid then the masculine one. And that stoic little ass is Kai, there's nothing much to say about the bastard." He introduced her to the unfamiliar faces while twisting his body so she could see.

Sirena quickly put a name to all the unfamiliar faces before turning her wide anxious eyes to look in to Kentin's. Her eyes screamed for help while Kentin's screamed 'Karma's a bitch'. Sirena let out a small whimper, finally breaking through Kentin's core.

He sighed. "Okay Drake, i think you've scared her enough. You can put her down now."

"You got it Kenster!" Drake shouted with a hearty voice. He gently set Sirena to her feet, watching her to quickly scurry behind Ken.

Sirena took deep breaths while hiding her burning red face in Kentin's back. She could her his friends making small talk waiting for her to show her small face. Though she had no plans to anytime soon.

"We should probably head over to lunch before the sarge finds out we've been screwing around." A low calm voice reached Sirena's timid ears. She took a shy peek over Kentin's shoulders to see Kai's calm blue eyes. She stared for a moment entrapped in his gaze before dipping her head in Kentin's back once again.

"Yeah we should. I hope you guys don't mind if she sits with us." Kentin's voice reverberated through Sirena's hands and head as she continued to hold tightly on to him.

"I don't mind, as long as I get to learn her beautiful name." Drake answered Kentin.

Kentin twisted his arm behind to grab tightly on one of Sirena's delicate hands. He pulled her in front of him, like he did when the two had first arrived at sweet Amoris. "This is Sirena, my best friend. She's a little shy, so she only acts evil around me. Say hello Sirena."

"Hi." She shyly, mumbled while looking off to the side, cheeks aflame.

"That's it! Your my girlfriend now!" Sirena's head shot up to find Drake running towards, preparing to give her a huge kiss.

Kentin quickly pushed Sirena away and let Drake slip in the mud. "You're not dating my best friend. You idiot." Kentin snarled, showing Sirena a side of him she never saw.

Drake quickly kneeled in front of him with his hands held up in a pleading motion. "Please! I'm in love!"

"You don't even know her!"

"Love at first sight?"

"Love at first sight is a lie."

"Not for Rome and Juliet!"

"That was more like 'lust at first sight'"

"This is different I can feel the connection between us."

"More like the connection to use her instead of your hand." Kentin replied with a evil hiss in his voice.

Sirena stilled with a huge blush covering a large portion of her face. She had never known Kentin to act this way, he had to of been picking up his friends ways. She didn't know how to react, and the worst part is, she couldn't tell if the change was bad or good.

* * *

Sirena awkwardly sat next to Kentin while eating lunch. They had decided to quickly head back to their dorms to change. So instead of wearing mud covered uniforms, they all wore the required materials to attend. So Kentin now sat with military cargo pants and a black tshirt tucked in. While Sirena wore baggy military style pants and a baggy black tshirt that seemed to engulf her.

"I miss your old out fit, sexy girl." Drake complained while staring at Sirena's boyish style.

"I-I didn't like it though." Sirena stuttered while silently eating her lunch.

"How come. You sure could pull it off."

Kentin paused in his eating to give Drake a deadly glare. He immediately stopped while mumbling a quiet apology towards Sirena. A strained silence settled over the five teens. Some squirmed thinking about what to do, others just calmly sat and ate.

"Kentin has never told as a lot about himself, so maybe you could enlighten us a little with your story." Cambell muttered out with a sweet voice.

Sirena looked at him to notice an adorable smile settled on his face. He almost looked like a child, but at the same time he looked oddly... sexy... "Um... Well... Kentin and I have known each other for our whole lives. We've done everything together, wether it be from spending the summer with each other or going to the same school. We've always been together."

Cambell's face lit up with curiosity as he listened to Sirena's quiet words. "Oh really? How did you guys meet?"

This time Kentin took the opportunity to answer. "Our dads have known each other since they were in high school. Though they each went their separate ways. Sirena's dad moved to Florida and joined the military while he was over there. While my dad stayed in their hometown and joined the military there. Time passed and they got married. Sirena's dad got a transfer notice to his hometown. Our fathers met again and talked about what happened in their lives. At the time I was about a year old and Sirena was seven months old. So our parents decided to introduce us. I guess everything went perfect considering were sitting here together right now, years later." Kentin finished with a peaceful smile settled on his lips.

"Wow that really is some history you guys have there." Drake noted with surprised eyes.

"Yeah." Sirena and Kentin replied at the same time. They quickly turned to look at the other before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

"I see the problem."

The day had quickly passed by, and before Sirena knew it, Kentin dragged her off to help her with push ups.

"What is it?" Sirena breathed out with an airy tone.

"Your body is unconsciously making up for the loss of stability." He answered with a sense of understanding.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not be able to comprehend his words.

"Well from what I understand your drill Sargent has been forcing you to work in the mud, which really isn't good. You aren't working under stable conditions, so you're body is making up for that by coming up with its own way for stability. Like your hips,for example, they raise up in the air so they can distribute your weight properly, but they needs to be parallel. Also, your head, it's lowering towards the ground because of your hips rising. Those are your problems."

"Well how do I fix it?" Sirena asked while she sat on the damp ground.

"You just need to fix up the errors I pointed out."

"But you said that my body is reacting because of the loss of stability from the ground, I can't fix it unless my sergeant lets us work inside."

"You just need to have confidence in yourself."

"How?"

"Just follow along with me."

Kentin dropped in to a high plank next to Sirena. Sirena took notice of his arms, how they used to have little muscle, but now you could notic them forming. Sirena blushed and quickly got in to a high plank hoping to calm her hormonal mind.

"Okay you're doing good so far, except you need to relax your hips." Kentin softly explained, allowing Sirena to fix her mistake. "Good, it seems like your body is aligned so we can start now. Pay no attention to the mud beneath you, it will hold you, trust me."

Sirena gave off a shaky sigh before nodding her head in understanding.

"One."

The two if them lowered at the sound of Kentin's command, before rising again.

"Two."

They repeated the process until they got to four. The cursed number, Sirena could never get passed, came.

"Okay here we go Sirena, four." They both performed a perfect push up without any hesitance on both sides

Sirena's face broke out in to a huge smile. "I did it!" She whispered excitedly.

Kentin gave a soft smile towards her. "Five." He said, allowing them to continue

Sirena could feel the excitement roll through her. This is what she was working hard for! This was what she would become.

"Six."  
The continuous counting almost seemed to give her more energy, and she performed it with out a shaky breath.

"Se-"

Sirena cut Kentin off deciding to take over. "Seven!" The number rolled off her lips in excitement.

"Eight!"

The two were in perfect synch as they performed the push ups

"Nine!" Sirena shouted in glee knowing what number came next.

"Ten!" Kentin finished for her.

Sirena tackled Kentin in to the ground, a huge accomplished smile resting on her features. "Thank you! Thank you so much." Sirena continued to thank him as she rested her head on his chest.

Kentin sighed, closing his eyes, glad he could help his friend. And glad that they were starting to make something out of them selves in this hell.

* * *

_GAAAAAH THEY'RE IN MILITARY SCHOOL NOW! I'm so happy *tears up* anyway! Now you guys can see why I needed names! I wasn't crazy! Any way I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter. How do you guys feel? And do you guys want me to do a little one shot for them for Christmas? Any way comment! Comments make me happy! And you don't want an angry author! Oh and I'm on winger break now! So do you know what that means?_

_*dramatic pause*_

_It means more time for me to write! Bow down to your amazing most fantabulous author and love me! Teehee! Okay I've got to say that I love writing Drake, he's so much fun! Okay well ima go now! Remember REVIEW I love hearing feed back_

_~beautifulriver1098_


End file.
